Show Me The Way To Your Heart
by Hardyzschic
Summary: 3rd part in Songs from the Soul. Sequel to Fade.Nora finally tells Jeff how she feels.How will he react?


"Show Me The Way To Your Heart"  
By:Hardyzschic  
  
Nora felt like screaming. She had tried everything she could think of and nothing seemed to work. Maybe if got in his face and screamed "I love you you idiot" he would understand. She knew that his last lover had hurt him, and she knew that the hurt went deep. She had hoped that eventually he would realize that things could be different and that he could fall in love again But it seemed like every time she and Jeff started getting closer to taking their relationship to the next level he would shut down or did something to push her away again. She got so frustrated sometimes that she felt like giving up. But sitting, as she was now, in the empty arena watching him and his brother goofing off in the ring, she knew different. When he stopped long enough to look her way and give her a smile, she knew they were meant to be. She was just having trouble making him realize that he could get passed the pain.  
  
I've been trying to break down your walls  
But I don't know how to get through  
You say that you want me  
You say that you need me  
But baby, I need more from you  
  
Her mind wandered back to the previous night, after the show. She and Jeff had gone out to a little all night dinner for a late supper. It was a short distance and the night was warm so they decided to leave their vehicles at the hotel and walk. It had been a beautiful night and they had talked about first one thing and then the other. He had even held her hand on the walk back. Her heart had been soaring as she watched him laugh at her jokes and smile, that infamous smile that had stolen her heart. She remembered thinking that things couldn't have been more perfect as they approached the hotel parking lot. That's when they passed her. She had been on her way to her car to retrieve her bags. She looked at them both and smiled. Nora's high spirits dropped instantly. Jeff dropped her hand then, and looking at him she could see his heart breaking all over again. Nora could feel the anger and frustration building up inside her. "Lord give me patience, I know he cares about me, he just has to get past the pain. Please Lord give me the patience I need" she prayed silently  
  
You've gotta take my hand  
And lead me to where you are  
You know I'll follow  
To show me the way to your heart  
  
Taking a deep breath Nora watched her walk to the car lift her bags out of the trunk and then head back towards the hotel then she ventured a look over in Jeff's direction. His eyes followed each step she made. There was a sadness and longing in them that said he was lost deep in the memories of their times together that he had forgotten that Nora was standing next to him. That's it! I've had it! I've been more than patient with him and I love him dearly but I have had ENOUGH!!! Nora thought to herself as she stepped away from Jeff and started walking towards the hotel. I just can't take it anymore. He can't honestly expect me to wait forever for him to get over that that that...that whore...who never deserved him in the first place. It was then that Jeff grabbed her arm. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized he was even following her. She turned and looked up into is questioning eyes. "Why'd you storm off like that Nora? Did I do something to upset you?" This is it she thought this is my chance to tell him how I feel. If I don't take the chance now it may never come again.   
"How long is it going to take Jeff?" she asked. "How long is it going to take for what?" he questioned. "How long is it going to take for you to wake up and realize she's gone? Jeff she's not coming back. She slept with your best friend and wasn't there when you needed her the most. Jeff she doesn't deserve to have you pinning after her like that. When are you going to wake up and realize that there are people out there that love you Jeff? People that would never intentionally hurt you. People that want to help you to learn to trust again. All you have to do is give in just a little bit and they will help you along the way." Nora took a deep breath and felt the weight she had been carrying for weeks now float slowly off of her shoulders. She had finally said to him what she had wanted to say for weeks. The truth was suddenly all out there and she felt better but at the same time worse. She was nervous now, as she stood there waiting for his reply. She was afraid that he might push her away for good. At least the truth was out in the open now, what he chose to do with it was completely left up to him.  
  
I know it's hard for you to trust again  
But you've just got to believe  
I will never lie to you  
And I will never hurt you  
Baby, I'm asking please  
  
After a few moments of silence Nora turned and started to walk away figuring that he didn't feel the same way and was trying to think of the best way to let her down easy. I'll make it easy for him she thought to herself I'll be the one to walk away and then he never has to worry about talking to me again. I can't believe that I was such an idiot. He'll always be hung up on her. He'll never have room in his heart for me. She brought he hand up to wipe at tears that had began to fall down her cheeks. She heard footsteps then as he hurried to catch up with her. She stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder and she allowed him to turn her to face him. He reached up and wiped one of her tears away with the pad of his thumb and let his hand cup the side of her face slightly. "I'm sorr" she started to say but he brought his fingers to her lips to silence her and then said " No Nora I'm the one that's sorry. I've been a complete idiot. I've had what I needed right in front of me this whole time and I was just too blind to see it. Here lately I seem to suck at this relationship business. You've been so patient Nora, and I have no right to ask anything else from you but if you are willing to take it slow and help teach me how to approach a relationship the right way, then I think we could be really happy together. So what do you say? Are you willing to give it a try?" He looked down at her and smiled as she snaked her arms up around his neck and pulled him close for a hug. He pulled back from her just enough to bring his head down to capture her lips in a kiss. When their lips met for the first time, sparks ignited letting loose all the pent up emotions they had both been hiding. Nora was the first to break the kiss with a smile spreading across her face as she realized for the first time since their conversation began that they were in the hotel lobby and the people around them were starting to stare and some had even began to clap. She felt the blush rising is her cheeks and she hid her face in the crook of Jeff's arm. He smiled then, realizing what was going on, wrapping his arm around her shoulder he steered her towards the elevator and said quietly " I think we should finish this conversation upstairs."  
  
You've gotta take my hand  
And lead me to where you are  
You know I'll follow  
Show me the way to your heart  
  
When the elevator let them off on their floor and they reached the room she was sharing with Trish. She stopped shyly at the door and smiled at him. "I would invite you in but Trish wasn't feeling good earlier and I'm sure she probably went to bed earlier" she said by way of explanation. He smiled casually and leaned in the doorway saying "Its ok Nora remember I was the one that said I wanted to take it slow." Smiling in return she went to her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Catching her shoulder as she went to pull away he pulled her to him and held her close in a hug. He whispered softly against her hair saying "Good night Nora, sweet dreams." With that he released her and started on his way down the hall to the room he was sharing with his brother. She stood silently in the doorway watching him as he walked away. He stopped when he reached the door, and as if he had felt her watching him the whole time, he turned and gave her a smile and a quick wave and ducked into his room for the night.   
  
Think you've locked your heart away  
Baby, I hold the key  
Believe me when I say  
My love can set you free  
  
Nora was still smiling as she closed the door behind her and leaned slightly against it. Trish was sitting on her side of the hotel room. She was already in her pajamas and had the TV remote in her hand flipping through the channels restlessly. She looked up when she heard the door shut. " Goodness Nora" she said with a slight laugh "what's with the goofy look?" Nora looked at her smiled and asked, "are you feeling any better?" "Yeah, I took some of the pain medication the doctor prescribed for my wrist and it's feeling a lot better. But wait a minute never mind me...You walk in here like you are floating on air and have a perpetual goofy look on your face and you want to ask me question. No girl, I know you went out with Jeff tonight and I've never seen you look quiet so happy. You better start spilling the beans and I do mean now," she said turning off the TV and turning to face Nora's bed Nora had sat down and was beginning to take off her shoes. She looked up at her friend and for once in her life she couldn't begin to find the words to describe the way she was feeling. She finally settled with the simple truth "Well Jeff and I have decided to give being a couple a try." "Really?" Trish said in an excited voice. "Yeah" Nora said thoughtfully "he finally showed me the way" "The way to what?" Trish asked confused. Nora smiled and replied "The way to his heart. It sounds corny I know, and its been a long journey, but in the end I think it will be worth it." "I'm sure it will Nora....I'm sure it will" Trish said and with that she flipped the TV back on and began to flip through the channels again as Nora headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.   
Down the hall and to the right, in his hotel room Jeff was lying sprawled out across his hotel bed as he waited for Matt to get out of the shower. He hadn't been this swept up in his own emotions in awhile. He knew in his heart that he had done the right thing tonight but he also knew that he was secretly terrified of getting hurt again. He wasn't sure he could handle it, but for the first time in a long time he knew he was willing to try. Rolling over on his stomach he scooted to the edge of the bed and opened the drawer of the nightstand that was next to the bed. He pulled out his well warn journal and a pen. Running his palm flat over the bumpy well-worn cover, he knew that tonight had been the first step, and the right step in moving on with his life. Nora was a special person and he knew he was lucky to have her in his life. With that he opened the journal and found an empty page and begin to scribble a poem that for once he knew hadn't come straight from his heart, but it had come from Nora's  
  
Take my hand  
And lead me to where you are  
You know I'll follow  
To show me the way to your heart  
Take my hand  
And lead me to where you are  
Baby, you know I'll follow  
Show me the way to your heart  
  
  
  
  
  
Song lyrics come from a song by Sara Evans called Show Me The Way To Your Heart. 


End file.
